Evan Edrok
Summary Evan Edrok is a High Ranker as well the Chief Guide of Zahard Empire, which is a unique position in the Tower. He always seems to follow his partner, Ha Yuri Zahard. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: Evan Edrok, Sobriquet: The Fast Ship Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), Silver Dwarf, High Ranker, Chief Guide of the Zahard Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Passive; He gets stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Absorption (Can absorb energy attacks with his Frog Fisher), Time Manipulation/Causality Manipulation (Evan can turn an object to its previous state), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Invisibility (Via Adam's Glove), Sound Manipulation (Via Adam's Glove), Light Manipulation (Via Incandescent Bomb), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country level+, possibly higher (Stated to be roughly comparable to Ha Yuri Zahard by Word of God) Speed: At least Relativistic (Was able to get behind Karaka so fast he did not even notice) Lifting Strength: Class T '(Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Country Class+, possibly higher '(Sent Sanchez flying with one punch) 'Durability: '''At least '''Small Country level+, possibly higher '(Survived a blast from Yuri possessed by Ghost of the 13 Months, although his Frog Fisher absorbed some power of the attack and his arm was left bloodied in the process) 'Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with Shockwaves and Shinsoo Standard Equipment: Frog Fisher and Adam's Glove Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Third Desire - Hunger: This desire proved capable of absorbing a huge shinsoo attack from Karaka with ease. Restoration: This desire can return an object to its previous state. It was able to restore a bridge partially destroyed by Karaka, with the latter being amazed by the item's power SIU notes that the period between the past and current states is limited; it cannot restore anything that exceeds this limit. Destructive Urge: This desire creates a huge blast. Shinsoo Control Skill - Incandescent Bomb: '''An offensive Shinsoo manipulation technique, it produces a white flash. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 6